Two-wheeled vehicles, such as motorcycles, are known. Motorcycles are known which include tubular highway bars which extend laterally from the motorcycle. These types of highway bars are non-structural. It is known to mount accessories to these tubular highway bars. Typically, the accessories are mounted to the tubular highway bars with clamps that surround a circumference of the tubular highway bar. It is known to have non-parallel steering axis and forks.